Telecommunications equipment utilizing optical fiber for signal transmission is often mounted within equipment racks that permit a high density of connections to be made in a small space. A high density of connections means that a large number of optical fiber cables will need to be routed to and from the equipment, also in a small space. While the high density of connections possible with optical fiber is one of the principal reasons for utilizing optical fiber in this sort of environment, organizing the large number of optical fiber cables connected to the equipment can be difficult. This difficulty most often arises with respect to the cross-connect or jumper cables connected to these telecommunications racks. Copper systems also experience similar cable management issues.
The outside plant or interfacility cables connected to such equipment are cables which by their nature do not require frequent disconnect or reconnect, and which are also bundled more densely, with multiple fibers being held within a single cable. In contrast, the cables connected to the front of these equipment racks are single fiber cables which may be disconnected or reconnected often in the course of normal use and configuration of the equipment. The higher number of individual cables and the need to be able to readily move connections require the provision of clear cable segregation, labeling and organization proximate to the front connections of these telecommunications installations.